


无尽爱浪涌

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme
Summary: Mpreg注意！！点进来就说明接受，不接受赶紧退掉！！前文《他（她）在睡梦中》再前文是A老师的八点档伦理剧那篇我为什么把一个梗写成连载了呢！！





	无尽爱浪涌

“每略过，也似风撩动，令这心湖上，无尽爱浪涌。”  
——《爱是永恒》

 

叮、叮、叮叮叮……  
靳东用无名指上的戒指敲击易拉罐，敲出琤琮的节奏感。王凯擦着头发从浴室里走出来，仗着家里暖气开的足，浑身上下就围了一块浴巾。他走过去，从靳东身后伸出手，想拿起他面前的罐子。  
靳东赶紧按住那只手：“你不能喝。”  
小孩儿哎哟了一声，坐在餐桌旁边，手肘搭上爱人的肩：“就一口，一小口？”  
“不行，一小口也不行，”靳东分毫不让，一挑眉，“再说，这可不是我说的，是医生说的。”  
他把医嘱搬出来，王凯彻底没了辙，只能坐在他身边看他仰起头，把罐子里的黑啤倒进口中。怀孩子之前，那是他们最喜欢的牌子，麦香味很浓，虽然苦些，但喝到最后唇齿留香，别提有多惬意。然而有了这个小东西，几个月来，他只能像这样坐着看他喝。  
他不服气地凑过去，啄吻爱人的唇角，妄图品出一点残存的酒香来。  
酒不能喝，嘴倒是可以亲。靳东略微倾身过去，想抱住他，却被他明显隆起的腹部给挡住。小东西，还没出来，就拦着你爹和你爹亲热了。两人的吻并不热切，甚至于有些克制，靳东只是在他那片薄唇上轻轻磨蹭，蜻蜓点水，却足够温情脉脉。  
是王凯先觉得痒了，两人的呼吸扫在唇间，羽毛似的。他笑着推他去热饭热菜，自己套上暖气上烤着的家居服，整个人暖烘烘的。  
靳东是昨晚从片场回来的，中午去了个朋友的饭局，王凯陪着，本着越有钱越抠门的精神，把剩下的鸡鱼肉蛋全给打包回家。饭店的菜味道不错，晚上热一热，能管一顿饭。  
朋友都是以前合作过的演员和导演，饭局的缘由，是明天将要到来的、爱人的生日。王凯跟靳东说了，今天想请吃饭的可以请，但明天必须全部留给我。这话是在微信上说的，配了个小猫咪拽人衣角的表情包，十足地乖巧，也十足地勾人。  
饭桌上的人自然都看见了王凯的肚子，十二月底厚重的大衣也遮掩不住的凸起。但他也没想遮掩，明眼人都看得出这段日子他的变化，不仅是长了点肉，没那么瘦骨嶙峋了，眼睛里更是多了些从前没有的东西，从凛冽的冷，变成一种漫不经心的温柔——仍然是冷的，但那种冷却从房梁上的冰凌，变成了一捧柔软的雪。

王凯知道无论现实中还是网络上，不是所有人都祝福这一场结合，甚至不是所有人都祝福即将来临的孩子。她来是个意外，却又不能完全算意外，王凯总觉得在不能给下一代最好保障的时候，仓皇地把她带来这个世界，是自私的，也是危险的。但她却还是来了，验孕那天他的新戏刚刚开拍还不到一个月，他回想了一下，不确定自己是否因为太过忙碌，漏吃了一天或者两天的长效。这些都不重要，事实是，她已经存在了。  
在中午的饭桌上，王凯特地请来了一直给他做检查的医生，最初，是她第一个知道这件事的，替他保守秘密直到四个月后。那段时间里，王凯的情绪总不大好，爱人不在身边，但另一个生命存在的迹象却越发明晰。他又紧张，又犹豫，甚至畏惧。目睹了这一切的医生对靳东的印象一直欠佳——既缺乏关怀，也缺乏责任感，直到前两天那次产检才第一回陪着他去——空有皮囊，不是个好人。她想。  
饭毕，靳东去走廊里抽烟，王凯留在屋里，漫不经心地用牙签吃着果盘。医生就走过来，坐在他旁边。“她是女孩这事，你告诉你对象了吗？”她说，“他什么反应？”  
王凯刚把一块菠萝塞进嘴里，酸得他一激灵。他摇摇头，笑了：“没什么反应。有没有孩子，是男是女，他其实都不太在意。”  
医生一听火就起来了，嘶地吸了口气，声音略微提高了些：“既然他不靠谱，那你当初留这孩子干什么？”  
饭桌上正在聊天的几个人侧过脸，好像听到了什么似的，表情各异。  
“姐，你……”王凯闻言赶紧扯了扯她衣袖，压低声音，“我没说他不靠谱啊……我的意思是，相对于下一代，他其实更在意的是我本身。”  
医生抿抿嘴，伸手就把王凯手里的西瓜拿走，太冰了，他吃太多不合适。她走到自己座位上，把自己的提包拎过来，拿出一个信封冲他晃了晃，说：“那这东西，我是不是就没必要给你俩看了？”  
她虽然这么说，王凯作势要抢的时候，却轻而易举就给拿到手。他打开信封，里面是一摞照片，是从第一次产检到现在所有的B超图片，他虽然不太懂，却能看出来，在温暖漆黑的海洋里，有个东西正在缓慢而日新月异地长大。  
“要，当然要，”王凯哗地把照片重新装回信封里，笑了笑，“我有我的用处。”  
他把信封装回包里的时候，靳东正好抽烟回来，怕烟味冲了他，还洗了手、漱了口，手指间有点凉意。王凯立刻把保温杯给他捂回手里。说是生日宴，然而一个怀孕不能喝酒，一个开车不能喝酒，一人捧一个保温杯，催着他人推杯换盏。  
对面酒店有人结婚，红地毯铺了满地。这会应当是仪典刚刚结束，宾客全部走出来，礼炮放得震天响。那时王凯突然想起来，孕期里的第一场情事结束之后，靳东躺在他身后，边吻他，边抚摸那块隆起，汗水流淌在两人之间。他说等到孩子大一些，要给你补办一场婚礼，让孩子亲眼看一看她两个爸爸有多恩爱。  
你看，就是这样，他甚至可以连孩子都嫉妒，甚至想要把他们相爱的证据，证明给本身就是爱情结晶的孩子来看。孩子是夜空里的星，而爱人永远都是夜空本身。对于这一点，王凯拿他一点办法都没有。

王凯从回忆里出来，刚好看见靳东端着盘子站在他旁边，目光停留在他肚子上。他回过神，问他怎么了，靳东就笑了，把热好的菜放在餐桌上。  
“平常穿得厚，看不出来，现在看又大点了，”他用王凯最熟悉的语气信口胡说，没个正型，“别是个双胞胎吧，猜猜我们能不能一箭双雕？”  
雕你个头。王凯想啐他，到嘴边却又成了一个笑。他推了他一把：“快去盛饭，吃完给你看个东西。”  
“什么东西？”靳东极其听话地转身去装饭，“生日礼物？”  
“那就是吧，给你准备了个礼物。”王凯答道，转脸却看见靳东一脸惊喜端着饭站在厨房门口，他叹了口气，“哎呀，你能不能让我先吃饭？”  
靳东哦了一声，做错事似的乖乖把碗端过来，热腾腾的白米饭，一勺带着卤汁的梅菜肉浇上去，诱人的很。王凯现在饭量比以前大了一倍，睡得也多，靳东手肘撑着桌子看他，觉得这肚子里的也是个专门享福的主儿，他这一辈子，怕是要伺候这两个人到底了。

王凯真正把生日礼物拿出来，是两人洗漱完毕，躺在床上的时候了。这时万籁俱寂，礼物本身才有直击心灵的杀伤力。他把信封交给他，让他自己打开看。  
靳东从里面倒出一堆照片，定睛看了好久，才发现那是什么。小肉芽从几不可见的一丁点大小，长成现在这个模样，已经能看出四肢和五官，甚至脸上的神态。他看着照片，王凯就看着他——这孩子平常一副恃宠而骄的模样，两人安静下来独处的时候，他却是很温柔的，那是只属于他一个人的温柔。小孩儿轻声说：  
“我跟医生讲，相比于我本身，你没那么在意她。但我觉得你应该很想看这个。”  
靳东忽然抬起头，冷不防地，王凯迎上他一双眼，居然湿漉漉的含着眼泪，乍一看有点滑稽，却令他全然心软了。他伸手抚摸他的脸颊：“怎么了，孩子她爹？”  
孩子她爹眨了眨眼睛，指着最后一张照片，笑了：“你看，她长得像你。”  
这怎么就能看得出来了？王凯也噗嗤笑出来，起身想把照片夺过去，却被靳东按在床头，紧接着就是一个落在唇上的吻，很深很重。他心中一动，伸长手臂抱住他，肚子拦在中间，这个拥抱颇为费力。靳东感觉到爱人的睫毛扫在他脸上，忽然想到那小姑娘的模样，她肯定拥有蝴蝶翅膀似的湿润的、冗长的睫毛。就像他在宿舍门口第一回看见他的那一刻一样，觉得看见了一个瓷娃娃，精致的漂亮，吹弹可破的晶莹。  
他吻得投入，渐渐往下，吻落在那孩子的脖颈和锁骨上，以及赤裸光滑的胸口。王凯被他吻得动情，感觉两人皮肤相贴的地方都在发热，他轻声问他：“要不要做？”  
靳东长长舒了一口气，从绵密的亲吻里抬起头，鬓发略微湿润。他笑了笑：“今天不了，前两天刚做过，还是少折腾你几次好。”  
王凯冷不防把手探下去，隔着一层布料握住他，笑道：“是吗？真不要啊？”  
“你别撩啊，”靳东啧了一声，“我看医生说了，可以，但不能太频繁。”  
果然，自从陪他去了个产检，他天天搬医嘱出来堵人。王凯挑了挑眉，转了个主意。他拽了下爱人的肩：“你往上躺一躺。”  
“怎么？”靳东依言往上躺了些，后背靠上床头。他一开始没摸清王凯想做什么，直到他翻了个身，跪坐在自己腿间。他下意识想拦他，却被他给挡住。  
“明天你生日，”王凯弯了弯唇角，笑得发甜，“伺候你一回，好好躺着。”  
靳东还没来得及说话，就沉没在爱人温热的口腔里。  
那孩子极富耐心，打定主意要慢慢磨他，就做的不紧不慢。吃糖葫芦似的，耐着性子去吮吸山楂外面那层甜蜜的糖壳。靳东忽然想到他当初给他买的山楂，亲自去园子里摘的，熟透的时候吊在枝头，红艳可人。这边小孩儿看他走神，忽然往最深处含，一下就把他拉回此情此景。小孩儿闭着眼，让那东西抵着喉头，一下下慢慢挪动，那模样十足地性感，却又十足地温柔。  
他像是醉酒似的，脸颊潮红。视觉和触觉的刺激相得益彰，靳东看的心头突突跳动，伸出手，抚摸小孩儿浓密而柔软的头发。他想撤出去，但小孩儿在他膝上握了一下，抬起头，冲他淡淡一笑，用气声说：“给我。”  
他重新伏下身，用黑暗的、滚烫的情欲淹没他。

王凯漱过口，重新躺回去，靳东把他裹进温暖的被窝里，一把抱住。  
“明天晚点起床，咱们出去逛逛，该给小家伙买张床了，还有摇篮，也得要。”他抱着那孩子，在他耳边絮絮叨叨，“不然，让我妈也跟去吧，她应该比我俩懂，可以参谋一下。然后中午让我妈做饭？你不是爱吃她做的排骨么。”  
王凯嗯了一声，把爱人的耳廓捉在手里轻轻摩挲着。  
“或者，是不是也该看看衣服，我看当时我外甥女穿的一套小衣服挺好看的，还保暖……”靳东继续絮叨，显然已经陷入了自己的幻想世界里，直到小孩儿伸出手，在他额头上敲了一下。  
“我看十一中学也快招生了，要不要先取个号？”小孩儿在黑夜里点着他的额头，“你呀，总是想太多。”  
靳东一愣，笑道：“那我该想什么？”  
王凯窸窸窣窣翻了个身，闭上眼睛，把手掌遮在爱人眼前，示意他赶快闭眼睡觉。  
“先想想明天早上，下楼给我买份生煎包。”

 

“我知道情是很容易碎掉的，可越是容易碎掉，越是很难奢求的东西，得到了才会更珍惜——就像我相信，一切可以是美好的。”

*

“不要怕美好的东西消失，咱们先来让它存在。”

**

 

*出自jdls一个访谈  
**王小波《爱你就像爱生命》


End file.
